Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to composite amplifiers.
Description of the Related Technology
An amplifier can be used with a feedback network to provide an output voltage and an output current to a load. The load can be a headphone, for instance, and the feedback network can be a resistor divider.
In one example, an amplifier can be a high gain operational amplifier having both an inverting and noninverting input. The operational amplifier can be used in a closed loop system to provide an output voltage and an output current. The output current can be dependent upon the load, and the output voltage can be proportional to the input voltage.